New Nakama More Action
by Alpha Leo
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original story with a Oc in it and will be present from the beginning up to the end. Follow the crew with the new addition on their epic adventure to the Grand Line!
1. Prologue

New Nakama More Action

Hello everyone! First fan fiction so I'm a little worried but give me your honest opinion to help improve myself for future stories. And I'm sorry to all who liked this story but I accidentally deleted it but it's back with a few improvements.

Disclaimer: This is a One Piece Fan fic with some Bleach stuff. One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and I do not own One Piece or Bleach or any of its characters but I do own my OC and any reference to other shows are not mine. Don't like then don't read it I am not going to force you...or am I ?

Summary: There will be another member among the crew with his own thoughts, feelings and ambitions which he will try to achieve with the crew and this will take place from the beginning of the adventure to its (Hopefully) continuing adventure.

Rating: T for language used at times and the blood/violence.

Before I begin I feel the need to explain my OC so he will be a main character and will have a good amount of attention but I will try to keep the attention on Luffy. This story will basically be a rewrite of the series but with my OC in it.

My OC is called Senichi D. Mark, (a little mix of English and Japanese) and was a part of Shanks pirate crew until he met Luffy and the two developed a sibling relationship. He was 19 years old when he first met Luffy at age 7 and they got very close very quick due to reasons explained later and they will leave with Mark age 29 and Luffy as always 17. His dream was to be the first pirate since Gol D. Roger to set foot on Raftel so when he told Luffy he was ecstatic so the proclaimed that he should join his crew because he would be the king of the pirates. He saw something in Luffy that said he could do it so he decided to join and keep his brother safe. He will strong be in the beginning(around Luffy's strength at 17) and like all other Straw hats he will become stronger over the course of the story but will not be over powered. and I will pair him up with Robin because I feel they complement each other.

So No wa kore ga hajimemashou! (By the way that was let's get this started in Japanese. It will be my thing for all chapters and stories.)

Chapter 1: Romance Dawn

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The King of the Pirates, Gol D. Roger had it all. Wealth, Fame and Power, he had all this. His last words were what started the journey for countless souls that wanted his treasure to the seas in hopes of getting it.

"You want my treasure? You can have it. I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you just have to find it."

These words lured men and women everywhere to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams they would never have had if not for Roger's words. This is the time known forever as the Great Pirate Era!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We begin in a small harbour village called Foosha Village twenty-two years after Roger's death. About a year ago a pirate ship landed here and as the sky had no clouds and a soft breeze rolled in from the West everything was in a state of complete harmony.

"Oi! Luffy what the hell do you think you are doing with that knife" a random pirate asked a small raven haired boy who was standing on top of a bar stool.

"I've had it with all of you! Now you all will have to take me seriously!" the boy shouted, his name was Monkey D. Luffy. His name was quite fitting as he did act monkey like often as well as bearing a resemblance to one. Luffy was wearing a small white T-shirt with the word 'Anchor' on the front with a pair of blue shorts. He was shakily holding a knife in his hand as he was mentally preparing himself for a very drastic action. "I'll show you how tough I am!"

"Dahaha, go for it kid show me" encouraged Shanks, a pirate with a straw hat, he had no idea what Luffy was planning but thought he could get a laugh out of it.

"Is he going to do something funny again?" questioned a random pirate in the corner.

"Luffy, that is not a good idea," came the voice of an older teen. His name was Senichi D. Mark, he had deep blue eyes with yellow lines pointing out from his eyes and silver hair. He was Luffy's older brother even though they were not blood related they were brothers in every sense and meaning of the word. He watched Luffy with nothing but worry as he held the knife. "Be careful and don't do something stupid."

But Luffy being Luffy didn't listen to him, and to everyone's dismay, he cut himself under his left eye. **Shunk!**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea Luffy" Mark said as he went over the counter and got the first aid kit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the pub after Luffy's cut was cleaned and bandaged, Mark and Luffy as well as the pirates celebrated together, "Cheers everyone to Luffy's...Um...err...bravery ...and to our great voyage!"

Everyone was laughing and having fun either drinking or gambling or even both. Luffy sat on a bar stool next to Mark and the pirate with a straw hat talking.

"I didn't feel a thing!" Luffy boasted to everyone who paid him any attention.

"Liar!" the pirate with a straw hat screeched at him, "Don't ever do anything like that again Luffy!" Mark shouted.

"Pain is nothing to me!" said Luffy, "Take me with you and Mark on your next adventure! I want to be a pirate too!"

"Dahahahahaha! You can't be a pirate! Said Shanks. He was wearing a long black coat. With a white button up shirt, grey pants and a red sash on his hip. He had three vertical scars going down his left eye, he also had dark red hair which was shown by his nickname

'Red Haired' Shanks. He was captain of the Red Haired pirates and was Mark's captain. "Luffy, how can you be a pirate if you can't even swim?! That's the reason we call you 'Anchor', a pirates biggest weakness is not being able to swim!"

"Then I won't fall over board, problem solved," Luffy countered, "It doesn't matter if I'm an anchor as long as I'm a strong fighter! Mark has been training me and now my punches are as strong as pistols!"

"A pistol, really?" Shanks questioned not really paying him any attention.

"What kind of tone is that?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Take a deep breath Luffy, calm down and try to enjoy yourself." Mark said trying to stop Luffy from hurting himself.

"Yeah, we pirates always have fun," added Lucky Roux, a fat pirate wearing green and white striped clothes with a pair of goggles on his head. He was eating a large piece of meat as always. "The sea has loads of different islands filled with adventure!"

"And most of all we have complete freedom!" a random pirate chimed in.

"Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed listening to the pirates.

"Stop telling Luffy that you idiots!" Shanks shouted.

"Captain, let's take Luffy with us just once." Lucky Roux suggested.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered from his stool.

"Alright," Shanks conceded, "but one of you guys will have to stay behind."

"Hahaha, sorry lad, looks like you're staying," the pirates laughed before shouting, "Let's party!"

"I thought you guys had my back and Mark why didn't you help?" Luffy whined.

"After so many tries I eventually gave up trying to persuade him." Mark said calmly from his seat beside Luffy.

"You're still too young to become a pirate," Shanks told Luffy, "Maybe in ten years I'll give you a chance."

"Darn it Shanks!" Luffy shouted, "I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Don't get upset Luffy," Shanks said, "Here have some juice and calm down."

Luffy took it and drank the glass which caused Shanks to start laughing, "Dahahahahahahaha! Told you!" Shanks laughed, "only little kids drink juice!"

"That was a dirty trick Shanks!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Humph, I'm tired of this!" Luffy complained to himself as he looked over to Mark who was reading a book through the whole exchange.

"What's the matter Luffy?" Mark said finally looking up from his book.

"I've had it with Shanks!" Luffy replied. "He always treats me like I'm a little kid. I stabbed myself today and he still won't take me!"

"You know that wasn't a very good idea to prove yourself." Mark pointed out to him.

"Luffy, you know the captain is only trying to keep you safe," said a pirate with long black hair kept in a ponytail, as he smoked a cigarette. He was Benn Beckman and was Shanks first mate. "Shanks only wants what is best for you."

"How do you figure that?" Luffy asked as he and Mark faced him.

"The safety of the whole crew rest on his shoulders all the time," Benn explained, "being a pirate is hard and leaves you in constant danger, it isn't all fun and games. Do you get it now? He doesn't tease your ambition to become a pirate on purpose."

"That's not true, Shanks just likes to make me look like an idiot!"

"Hey, Anchor!" Shanks shouted from across the bar. "Dahahahahahahaha!"

"See." Luffy whined.

"Captain, you seem happy as always," Makino commented, she was the owner of the bar and entered the room with large barrel of grog. She had dark green hair with a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt.

"Dahahahahaha! I love making fun of this kid!" Shanks laughed as Luffy glared at him while Mark returned to his book.

"Luffy, would you like something to eat?" Makino asked.

"Sure, I'll pay it with my treasure tab!" Luffy assured her as Mark sighed, he always had to pay for Luffy's eating habits which was burning a hole in his money.

"Treasure tab?" Shanks questioned, "Look Luffy, I don't want you taking advantage of this lady!"

"I'm not!" Luffy exclaimed, "I'm going to be a pirate, and then I'll pay her back with my treasure."

"Heh, ha I'll be waiting." Makino agreed.

"For your information Luffy you will have to remember to pay me back as well for all the money I've used to buy you food." Mark added.

"Sure, don't worry about it I'll pay you back" Luffy told him.

Makino shook her head at the boys and went to refill the pirate's drinks with the barrel of grog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later the pirates were still having fun but nearly all of the grog was gone. Shanks sat on a stool at the counter near Mark who was reading his book again with a box in front of him as Luffy sat in-between the two eating a steak.

"Shanks..." Luffy began to say before taking a bite out of the steak.

"Yeah, Luffy?"

"How much longer will you and Mark staying here?" Luffy asked.

"Let me think," Shanks pondered, "We've been here for about a year. After a few more trips I plan to go north."

"A few more huh?" Luffy thought out loud as he finished his steak and glanced towards Mark. "I'll learn to swim by then."

**Kreek!** The doors of the bar swung open as a large group of people entered. "Make way for the scourge of the mountains!" shouted the man at the head of the group. He wore a big brown coat, long black hair in a bun with a black beard and a sword at his hip.

"So you call yourselves pirates?" the leader questioned as he made his way to the counter. "You lot are the first pirates I've seen and you aren't much"

Everyone watched the man carefully except Luffy who paid him no attention, "Hey Mark what's in that box?"

"Something very valuable so you don't need to know." Mark said to Luffy.

Luffy looked into the box in front of Mark. "You idiot is just a weird fruit," Luffy told him. "I bet it tastes great though, why else would Shanks have it?" Luffy reached into the chest to grab the fruit.

**WHAP!** Mark slapped the fruit out of his hand and put it back into the chest.

"What was that for?" Luffy yelped as he held his hand.

Mark looked at Luffy directly and said,"No Luffy, you don't want to eat this. I've had one myself and you don't want to try it."

"But Mark, I'm hungry!" Luffy complained.

"Then I'll get you something, but make sure you tell Shanks before you try to eat it." Mark said as he walked to the kitchen.

As this was going on the bandits were still talking to the other pirates, "Were bandits," said Higuma 'the Bear' who was the leader of the bandits, "We don't want to start trouble so give us ten barrels of grog and we'll be on our way."

"Sorry," Makino said, "But we don't have any more liquor.

"Oh?" Higuma questioned, "Then what are these pirates drinking? Water?"

"Its grog," Makino admitted, "But that's the last amount I have stored up.

During this distraction Luffy was able to eat the fruit with no one seeing him. **CHOMP! MUNCH!** **GULP!**

"I'm sorry gentlemen," said Shanks,"But it looks like my friends drank this place dry," Shanks then grabbed an unopened bottle of grog. "Why don't you have this one? It's still unopened."

**SMASH! **Higuma took the bottle and smashed it on Shanks' head, soaking him. Everyone stood up and Mark left the kitchen as Luffy stopped eating the fruit to see what Shanks would do. But he just sat there with grog dripping off his straw hat.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Higuma demanded. "One bottle is not enough!"

"You see this?" said Higuma as he placed a wanted poster on the counter. "I've got an eight million berry bounty on my head. I've killed fifty-nine people before, and most were bastards like you!"

"Just perfect," Shanks complained from the floor, "Now the floor is wet."

"Watch yourself if you like breathing," Higuma threatened, "After all mountain bandits and pirates don't mix well together."

"I'm sorry Makino, give me a rag and I'll clean up this mess." Said Shanks who isn't paying attention to Higuma.

**CRASH! SMASH! **Higuma knocked plates off a table near him and into Shanks. "So you like cleaning?" Taunted Higuma, "That should be a big enough mess for you." And with that he left shouting, "Goodbye, cowards!"

"Are you alright captain?" Makino asked as she used a rag to dry Shanks, "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine," said Shanks. "Phew." Which caused everyone including Mark to laugh.

"Hohoho! He got you good captain." Laughed Lucky Roux.

"Hehehehe, did you see him?" chuckled Mark, "He looked ready to burst like a balloon!"

"Ahahahaha, what a loser!" Yasopp laughed.

"Dahahahaha,!" Laughed Shanks with the rest of his crew.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Demanded Luffy causing everyone to stop laughing and look at him. "What's so funny? Shanks should have beat that guy up, if you just laugh then your no pirate!"

"Look Luffy, I know how you feel," Shanks began as he put his hat back on, "But that was nothing to get worked up over, it was only some booze. Maybe when you're older your understand."

Luffy still didn't understand but he didn't care so he turned to leave until Shanks grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To find a real role modal!" Luffy shouted as he kept walking. But Shanks didn't let go of his arm. Everyone was shocked when Luffy's arm stretched as he walked.

"His arm...It's stretching!" Shanks exclaimed. "Does this mean..."

"Luffy you didn't!" Mark exclaimed realising what happened.

"What's wrong with me?" Luffy said in a frightened tone.

"IT'S GONE!" Lucky Roux yelled. "The Gum Gum Fruit we took from that enemy ship is gone!"

"Luffy, you didn't eat that fruit did you?" Mark asked hoping his assumption was wrong.

"Yes..." Luffy admitted, "I thought it would taste nice but it tasted like old socks."

"That's the Gum Gum Fruit!" Shanks shouted as he shook Luffy, "It's one of the devil fruits, a secretr treasure of the sea! Whoever eats it turns into a rubber man, and you will never be able to swim!"

Shanks then grabbed Luffy's ankles and shook hit saying, "Spit it out!" He shook him a bit longer until Luffy's neck stretched and his head hit the floor. The fruit wasn't going to come out now so Luffy would live as a rubber man for the rest of his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later the pirates left and Luffy was in Makino's Bar drinking some juice whilst Makino cleaned some dishes.

"They've been gone awhile now." Luffy said in a depressed tone. He always got this way when Mark left.

"Do you miss them Luffy?" Makino asked.

"No!" Luffy exclaimed, "After the way those mountain bandits humiliated them? Not even a bit! I thought more of Shanks. And Mark just stood there doing nothing."

"Luffy, sometimes it takes more courage to not fight " Makino suggested.

"You don't understand," Luffy insisted, "A real man would have fought back!"

**KREK! **The doors to the bar swung open as a familiar voice filled the room, "We're back!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while later Makino came sprinting into the Mayor's house shouting, "Mayor come quick! Something has happened!"

"Makino, what happened?" the Mayor asked.

"Luffy was taken by the bandits!" Makino exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near a well the mountain bandits were beating up Luffy, "This kid is fun to beat up" Higuma commented, "no matter how much I hit him he doesn't get hurt."

"DAMN IT! YOU GUYS BETTER SAY YOUR SORRY NOW OR ELSE!" Luffy roared from his place on the ground.

"Hahahaha, if we sell this kid to the circus we could be rich!" Higuma laughed not even taking an interest in what Luffy was saying.

Luffy then got to his feet and charged at Higuma who retaliated by stomping his head into the ground with his boot **SQUASH!**

"We were just drinking and having a good time," Higuma commented, "did we offend you?"

"YES YOU DID! NOW MOVE YOUR BIG FOOT YOU HAIRY MOUNTAIN THUG!" Luffy shouted from under his boot.

** FLASHBACK**

"Remember the faces those pirates had the other day," Higuma laughed with his bandit buddies in the bar, "he didn't even move after he got hit. What a coward, he makes me sick."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Luffy shouted as Makino attempted to stop him from doing something rash, "DON'T MAKE FUN OF SHANKS! HE'S NOT A COWARD SO DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT HIM"

**END FLASHBACK**

"LET HIM GO!" the Mayor Woop Slap yelled as he and Makino arrived onto the scene where he began to bow to the bandits, "Please, I don't know what Luffy did but I'll happily pay you if you let him go."

"Mayor!" Luffy managed to say from under Higuma's boot.

"As always, it's the elders who know how to deal with a situation," Higuma commented, "But it's too late for you to help, this rubber freak attacked me and mad fun of me! This kid is dead!"

"It's your fault you stinky hairy ape!" Luffy countered.

"That's it!" Higuma roared, "I'm going to kill this kid!"

"I was wondering why the bar was empty on such a fine day." came Shanks voice from behind the Mayor and Makino, "So it was the mountain bandits huh?"

"Captain Shanks!" Makino cheered feeling a sense of relief.

"Luffy, didn't you say your punches were as strong as pistols?" Shanks taunted Luffy.

"Shut your mouth!" Luffy shouted.

"Pirates huh?" Higuma questioned, "Well if you value your life you'll leave, wouldn't want something bad to happen."

"You take another step and I'll blow you head off." A bandit said as he aimed his gun at Shanks head.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol can you use it?" Shanks said calmly, "Guns aren't for threats their for action."

**KA-BOOM! **Lucky Roux suddenly shot the bandit in the head whilst eating a piece of meat.

"You bastards!" a random bandit commented, "That was dirty!"

"Dirty?" came the voice of Benn Beckman, "You're dealing with pirates not saints."

"Shut up!" a random bandit said, "We only want the boy!"

"Listen up!" Shanks began, "Whether I'm sprayed with alcohol or doused with food, hell even if I'm spit on I'll just laugh it off. BUT IF YOU HARM A FRIEND OF MINE YOU'LL PAY FOR IT REGARDLESS THE REASON!"

"Hahahahaha, so we're going to pay?" Higuma laughed, "LOUSY PIRATES! KILL THEM ALL MEN!"

"I'll take care of this if you don't mind Shanks." Mark said standing in front of him as the bandits charged at him.

Mark lifted up his right arm as it became incased in a red energy, then Mark slammed his fist into the ground shouting, "Spirit Pulse!"**SMASH!**

The attack sent a violet wave through the ground hitting all of the bandits, knocking them out cold.

"If you wanted to fight us a warship would have done you much better" Benn said from behind Mark.

"Wow!" Luffy said as Higuma removed his boot from Luffy's face as be began to take a step back.

"Wait a minute, it was the kid who attacked us" Higuma said in a scared tone.

"It doesn't matter," Shanks said, "you're a wanted man."

**FWOOOOSH! **Higuma thrown a smoke bomb on the ground to escape, "SMOKESCREEN" Shanks shouted.

As the smoke cleared Higuma was gone and so was Luffy, "Luffy!" Both Shanks and Mark exclaimed.

"Oh no! We let him get away with Luffy! What are we going to do?!" Shanks shouted.

"Calm down captain we'll find him in no time." Lucky Roux said trying to calm him down.

"What a guy..." Benn said as he watched Shanks worry.

'If I was a mountain bandit where would I run to?' Mark thought, "OF COURSE"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hehehehe, looks like I made a clean escape," Higuma chuckled, "No one would expect a mountain bandit to escape out to the sea."

"Let go of me you dumb as idiot!" Luffy shouted Higuma merely laughed and threw Luffy into the water.

"Damn it!" Luffy said as he flailed in the water while Higuma laughed at him.

Suddenly a figure rose from the water behind Higuma with blood red eyes and long sharp teeth, "Wh-what is that thing?!" Higuma screeched.

**CHOMP! **The sea monster lunged at Higuma and swallowed him and his boat whole and turned to face Luffy as it noticed his thrashing.

The sea monster then leaped forward to eat Luffy, **CHOMP!**

But before Luffy could get eaten he was shoved out of the way by someone. When Luffy looked to see who it was he shouted, "SHANKS!"

"**Get lost**" Shanks said without his straw hat but held a glare that sent the sea monster who was fifty times his size swimming away.

"Thanks Luffy," Shanks said, "Makino told me everything, how you stood up for us." But Luffy was too busy sobbing into Shanks shirt.

"You can't cry now Luffy," Shanks said, "you're a man now."

"But...Shanks.." Luffy sobbed, "YOUR ARM! YOUR ARRRRRMMMM!"

"It's okay Luffy it's just an arm I've got another one, I'm just glad your okay." Shanks said.

Luffy then realized how great of a man Shanks was and vowed to be just like him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you guys are leaving?" Luffy asked Shanks and Mark as they stood on the pier getting ready to leave for good.

"Yeah," Shanks said, "We've had a nice extended vacation but it's time to go. Will you miss us?"

"Yeah, but this time is different because I'm going to become a pirate myself." Luffy said.

"I wouldn't take you with me anyway" Shanks taunted.

"I will become a pirate!" Luffy shouted, "I will gather a crew way better than yours and I'm going to find the greatest treasure in the world...THEN I'M GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"Oh, your going to surpass us?" Shanks said, "Well then I'll leave this hat to you." he said taking his straw hat and putting it on Luffy's head, "This hat means more to me than anything so you better take care of it and return it to me as a great pirate."

Luffy then begun to cry until Mark spoke up, " Well looks like this is where we part Shanks."

"Huh?" was Luffy's response, "What are you talking about Mark?"

"Luffy remember when you asked me to join your crew?" Mark asked.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Mark?" Luffy said as they sat in Makino's bar a few years back.

"What is it Luffy?" Mark asked looking up from his book.

"Join my crew!" Luffy shouted, "Come on Mark we're already brothers so why not?"

"heh-heh, Luffy I will only join yur crew when you show me you can be a good captain." Mark said staring directly at Luffy.

**END FLASHBACK**

"You will?" Luffy asked feeling estatic at this news.

"Yes." was all Mark said before he was globbed by Luffy crying tears of joy.

"So this is where we part Mark," Shanks said shaking his head at the brotherly hug.

"Yeah, looks like it" Mark said finally getting Luffy to calm down.

"Well then there is something I want you to have." Shanks said before taking out a sword with a red sheathe. The blade was silver with a wave design only seen when the light hit it and had a circle guard with spiral patterns on either end. it was slightly longer than an ordinary katana and was wrapped in red cloth. "I think it's called the Shusenronsha (Warmonger) and it is a very strong blade so I want you to have it."

"Really?" Mark asked disbelieving what he was doing.

"Yeah, I know how you broke your old sword on our last adventure so I thought you'd like this one." Shanks then said.

"Wow, thanks Shanks." Mark said, "I will take good care of it don't worry."

"Good, well then we'll be going now." and with that they all boarded their ship and left but Luffy and Mark's journey was going to begin ten years later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten years later at ages 17 and 29, Luffy and Mark set off for their journey in a small row boat. Luffy was wearing a red vest, a pair of blue shorts that end just before his knees, sandals and Shanks' straw hat on his head. Mark was wearing a white tunic with blue jeans, black boots, a closed black vest with a brown strap going diagonally across his chest. He wore black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back and on his back was Shusenronsha in it's sheathe. The journey of 'Straw Hat' Luffy and 'Red Spirit' Mark was about to begin.

"Their finally heading out," Makino said as she, the Mayor and a few villagers came to see them off, "I'm going to miss them."

"Their going to ruin the reputation of the town!"complained the Mayor.

On the harbor on a small boat a happy 17 year old Luffy and a 29 year old Mark ready to begin their journey. "Wow, the weather is great today!" Luffy commented as he looked at the plain sky.

"Yeah, It's perfect weather to start our journey." Mark said.

Then something rose from the water which was shown to be the sea monster from ten years ago.

"I've been waiting for you sea monster!" Luffy said with a smile, " I'm going to show you what I've learned over these years."

The sea monster lunged at The boat intent to eat the boat, Luffy and Mark whole. But Luffy simply stood up and brought his arm back, "GUM...GUM...PISTOL" Luffy shouted, **POW! **Luffy's rubber arm shot out as fast as a pistol smashing into the side of the monster's face knocking him out.** SPLASH!** The eel like monster fell into the water. "Like that you stupid fish!"

"Good hit Luffy. All that training is paying off." Mark commented before returning to the bokk he keeps in his pocket.

"Thanks. Now first things first, we'll need a crew, I'm thinking about ten will be enough." Luffy said thinking out loud, "Then we'll need a pirate flag. LOOK OUT WORLD BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"That's right Luffy cause we're going to find Raftel." Mark added.

The ship then sails on into the horizon and even though the journey has just begun there will be many adventure ahead.

That's the first chapter. And it took me ages to write this in such detail but I will try to keep the updates to once a week so for now Peace!


	2. Chapter 1

New Nakama More Action

Disclaimer: This is a One Piece Fan fic with some Bleach stuff. One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and I do not own One Piece or Bleach or any of its characters but I do own my OC and any reference to other shows are not mine.

Rating: T for language used at times and the blood/violence.

So without further ado So No wa kore ga hajimemashou!

It was a great day as Monkey D. Luffy and Senichi D. Mark were drifting along in their little row boat as Luffy watched the clouds go by whilst Mark read his book. Neither cared where they went and simply let the waves carry them.

"What a great day huh Mark?" said Luffy who was wearing Shanks' straw hat, a red buttoned up vest with blue shorts that ended just before his knees and sandals. "Who would have thought our voyage would end so soon."

"Yeah, I thought we would have made it to a few islands before anything like this happened." Mark said as he pocketed his book and was wearing a white tunic, black vest with blue jeans, black boots and a brown strap going diagonally across his chest. He also had Shusenronsha in it's sheathe on his back.

They were talking about was the huge whirlpool that was sucking their ship into it, "Can't believe it ends like this." Luffy said, "Oh well, guess it can't be helped."

Although they should be freaking out the both of them were oddly calm, "Down we go, too bad we can't swim!" Luffy said in a happy tone, "Hahahahaha!"

"Luffy it doesn't matter if we can swim or not if we are getting sucked into a whirlpool." Mark said.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said realizing the logic of Mark's words.

Then the whirlpool sucked the boat in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later on a cruise ship was sailing along on a calm eastern breeze when two sailors saw something drifting along near the ship.

"Hey what's that?" a random crewman asked.

"I think it's a barrel of rum" another crewman replied.

"Well then fish them out and lets drink!" a third crewman shouted from the crows the two crewmen then began to try and fish the two barrels out of the ocean. When they managed to get the barrel onboard the third crewman saw a pirate ship and screeched, "PIRATES!"

The pirate ship was painted pink and had hearts on the sails with a swan figurehead giving the ship a feminine theme. The ship had a skull and crossbones with a profile view of the skull and a heart on the side of it.

The pirate ship then began to open fire on the cruise ship. "FIRE!" **BOOM! **The shots tipped the cruise ship back and forth as the cannon balls landed near it.

"COBY!" a incredibly fat and cruel pirate called Lay Alvida said. Alvida was fat with raven hair, bright red lips, fancy clothes and a white cowboy hat on her head. Alvida was nicknamed 'Iron Mace' Alvida for the large spiked mace she carried around.

"Y-yes mam?" A young pink-haired boy with round blue glasses, a white shirt and black shorts.

"Who is the most beautiful of all in the sea?" Alvida asked with her back turned to him.

"W-well that would be the captain of our ship Lady Alvida of course." Cody said in a very meek voice.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, good answer." Alvida said banging her mace on the deck.

"It's been awhile. I can't wait to get some action." a random pirate said.

"That right. So make it count and hit them with all ya got boys!" Alvida said.

The pirate ship then launched a cannon ball that struck one of the masts of the cruise ship. **BOOM! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pirates then began to board the ship screaming and roaring as they boarded the ship but Alvida and one other.

"Coby! What are you doing?" Alvida said realizing that Coby had yet to move with a rope in his hand.

"I-I'm not very good at this stuff." Cody said as he shook while Alvida walked towards him.

"No kidding, maybe it's because you are always back talking me." Alvida said as she lifted her club.

"NO, NOT THE CLUB! ANYTHING BUT THE CLUB! PLEEAAAASSSSEEE" Cody said as he began to panic at the sight of the club.

"Then get your ass in gear!" Alvida said as she booted Coby up the ass which sent him flying over to the cruise ship where his face hit a cabin. **SMASH!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later Coby was trying to roll this barrel of 'rum' down a hallway when he was stopped by three pirates.

"Look, it's our favorite coward," a burly pirate said, "You trying to hide down here and miss all the action?"

"Hey, I was just trying to roll these big barrels of beer over to you guys." Coby said in his usual frightened tone.

"Hehehehehe, why don't you let us lighten your load for you." the burly pirate said.

"I was just getting thirsty" another pirate of the group said.

"WHAT! You can't Lady Alvida will kill us if she finds out!" Coby screamed.

"She won't if you keep your trap shut." the third pirate of the group retoted.

"Y-yeah right heh heh" Coby said backing away from the burly pirate who picked up the barrel.

"This thing's heavy, must have a lot of beer in it." the burly pirate said as he fixed the barrel so it was up right.

"Hold on boys," the burly pirate said as he cracked his knuckles, "I'll open this thing the old fashioned way."

**KRECK! **Suddenly the top of the barrel smashed open as a seventeen year old boy with a straw hat, red vest, blue shorts and sandals burst out. It was Luffy!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! I SLEPT SO GREAT!" Luffy shouted before getting out of the barrel and looking around noticing the knocked out pirate, "Huh? who's that?"

"Luffy do you always have to be so loud?" said Mark as he got out of the barrel and dusted himself off.

"Oh, sorry." Luffy said before he turned to the two pirates who simply stared at them, "Who are you guys?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!" the two pirates shouted at the duo.

"Your friend will catch a cold sleeping like that you know" Luffy said turning away from the two.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THAT!" they said while he paid them no attention.

"Hey, do you know where the kitchen is?" Mark said to Coby as he was still standing there in disbelief.

"Hey don't ignore us cause were vicious pirates!" the pirates said as he drew his sword and pointed it at the two.

"Yeah we're starving." Luffy said as neither he nore Mark cared about the pirates.

"Don't ignore us you damn kid!" the pirates said as they swung their swords.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cody said before he closed his eyes and covered them with his hands.

"You shouldn't do that if you know what's good for you." Mark said as he turned towards the two.

**KLINK! **Was all Coby heard before he looked up to see what happened but was surprised to see Luffy unharmed with the pirates swords broke and embedded in the roof while Mark just looked on with little interest.

Luffy just looked at the two pirates with his straw hat obscuring his eyes from view before the lifted his head and said, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Wh-who are you guys?" one of the pirates said as he stared at the two in disbelief.

"Who me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy and he's my brother Senichi D. Mark." Luffy said with a smirk as he pointed at Mark who simply waved in response.

The two pirates then ran out of the room dragging the unconscious burly pirate with them as they screamed, "AAAAAHAHHHHHH!"

"So what just happened?" Cody asked as he was still crouched on the floor.

"Beats me." Luffy responded.

"Quick! You guys have to run before those guys come back with their buddies and kill you!" Cody warned them but his words fell on deaf or disinterested ears.

"Don't worry those guys won't be any bother to us." Mark said in a very calm voice.

"Yeah and besides we're hungry." Luffy added with a smile on his face.

"How can you guys not care about this and blow it off!" Cody said still unable to believe these two could be so carefree, "there are hundreds of them up on deck just waiting for the opportunity to kill anything."

Mark just walked out of the room to find the kitchen as Luffy followed at a much slower pace as Cody tried with no avail as Luffy continued to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Luffy, look what we have here." Mark said as he found the storage room filled with food.

"Wow it's a goldmine in here!" Luffy exclaimed as he and Mark began to eat their fill of the food.

"Well maybe we'll be safe in here" Coby said to himself as Mark and Luffy were too busy eating,"aslong as nobody gets hungry."

"Hey my name's Coby. You said your names were Luffy and Mark," Coby said trying to start up some conversation, "that was pretty cool what you guys did with those pirates."

"So Coby where are we, cause if those guys were pirates them can I assume we're on a pirate ship then?" Mark asked trying to get some information while he munched on a apple.

"Actually we are on a cruise ship that's getting raided by pirates," Coby answered turning to Mark," pirates under the command of Lady Alvida."

"Who cares where we are," Luffy said as he swallowed apples whole, "all we want to know is if there are any boats on board."

"I think there may be a few." Coby said.

"Great cause ours got sucked up by some big whirlpool." Luffy said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What! That big one outside no way!" Coby said in disbelief (A regular thing now),"No one could have survived that."

"Hehehehe, yeah it was a big surprise for the both of us." Luffy said in a happy tone. "Yeah it messed with my reading and I just got to a good part." Mark added.

"So are you one of the passengers or one of the pirates?" Mark asked.

"It was on a fateful day long ago, I went out in a fishing boat to catch my dinner on the outskirts of town. But it turns out that boat was owned by a pirate ship and in exchange for letting me live I'm forced to live the life of a cabin boy. That was two years ago." Coby said telling his woeful tale.

"You aren't very brave are you?" Luffy asked as he stopped eating.

"Why don't you just leave?" Mark asked.

"No no I can't do that, just thinking about what Lady Alvida will do to me makes me want to throw up." Coby said as he lay on the floor.

"You're a idiot and a coward hahahaha," Luffy laughed, "I don't like people like you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up on top of the deck Alvida was ordering her men around," Come on men! We have to get all this cargo on board before the Marines get here!"

"I catch any one lazing about and they'll get a taste of my iron club." Alvida said before the pirates from before appeared through a deck hole screaming.

"Lady Alvida something terrible has happened!" the three shouted getting her attention.

"Well don't just sit there, out with it." Alvida said losing her patience.

"In the barrel there were two evil monsters!" they said before cowering as Alvida raised her club.

"Who are you calling a monster!" **SMASH!** Alvida shouted before launching her club at one of the pirates sending him flying off the ship while the mace dropped down and hit the other two on the head.

"We weren't talking about you Lady Alvida," one of the pirates said, "there was two people hiding in a barrel, they may be bounty hunters!"

"WHAT?!" Alvida screeched in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, you guys are right," Cody said, "if I was brave then I could have just got into a barrel and floated away from here. I actually have my own dreams I want to live out."

"So what about you guys, what made you two go out to sea?" Cody asked getting curious.

"Well, I set out about fourteen years ago cause I'm going to be the first pirate to set foot on Raftel since Roger did." Mark answered.

"Yeah and I set out cause I'm going to be the king of the pirates." Luffy added.

These responses left Coby with his mouth gapping open in disbelief at the two. "But that would make you two pirates as well."

"Yeah but we don't have a crew yet but we're looking for them." Luffy replied with his usual grin while Mark simply observed the two while sitting on a crate.

"WHAT! But that means you guys are looking for the great pirate kin's treasure. You two are looking for the _One Piece." _Coby exclaimed.

"Yeah so?" Luffy said not really understanding why Coby was freaking out.

"No! It's impossible!...impossible!..." **POW! **Coby was shut up by Luffy hitting him on the head while Mark laughed at the two.

"Ow, why did you hit me?" Coby asked.

"Cause I felt like it." was Luffy's response.

"Well I'm used to it anyway." Coby mumbled.

"We aren't afraid because we decided long ago that we were going to follow our dreams," Luffy said as he removed his straw hat and looked at it while Mark smiled at him, "so if we die, we die." And with that Mark and Luffy went to leave the room and get a boat.

"If I put my mind to it can I achieve my dream?" Coby asked.

"What?" Luffy asked as both him and Mark stopped just shy of the door.

" Do you think I could join the marines?" Coby said.

"Marines huh?" Mark asked with a smirk on his face.

"YES! Coby exclaimed, "CATCHING BAD GUYS HAS BEEN MY DREAM SINCE I WAS A CHILD! Do you think I could do it?"

"How should we know that?" Luffy asked as a marine was the opposite of a pirate.

"Then I'm going to do it!" Cody said with new found conviction, "I'm going to break out and come back to catch Alvida myself!"

**KRESH! **"WHO DID YOU SAY YOU'RE PLANNING ON CATCHING COBY?" came the voice of Alvida who crashed through the roof of the storage room, "My guess is that neither of you is the pirate hunter Zoro."

"Zoro?" Luffy asked with a confused tone while Mark simply smirked.

"Coby, who is the most fairest on the sea?" Alvida asked while resting her club on her shoulder.

"U-ummm.." Coby stammered.

"Hey Coby who's the fat lady?" Luffy said without any fear in the situation while Mark chuckled at him.

Everyone else including the pirates looking through the hole Alvida made all stood still with open mouths.

Then multiple tick marks appeared across Alvida's face before she roared, "YOU RUNT!" whilst swinging her club at Luffy in hopes of crushing him.

Luffy and Mark then leaped over to Cody when Luffy said, "Hey, lets go!" before he grabbed him and Mark and jumped through the hole in the deck.

The crew the began to attack the duo but Luffy and Mark simply dodged them and knocked a few out with punches and headbutts when Mark asked, "Hey Luffy want to tag tem these guys?"

"Yeah, lets do it" Luffy said as both he and Mark ran away from the crew.

"HYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" the crew shouted as the charged after them and didn't notice Luffy grab the mast.

Luffy's arm began to stretch as the pirates stopped and stared at it until turning tail and running when they realized what would happen.

"Gum...Gum..Slingshot!" Luffy said before grabbing Mark as they stopped running and they shot towards the pirates.

"Spirit lance!" Mark shouted as his right leg was covered in red energy and nailed one of the pirates in the gut which sent him flying into the others who fell like dominos.

"Wh-what are you two?" Coby asked as he just stared at the two who now stood beside each other.

"Me, I'm a rubber man." Luffy said as he stretched his cheek to emphasize his point.

"And I'm a spirit man." Mark added as he raied his fist which became covered in yellow energy.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Alvida suddenly appeared behind Coby which sent him running behind Mark who was the biggest blockage from him and Alvida.

"So you two have eaten of the devil fruits." Alvida said in an eerily calm voice.

"Yeah, I ate the Gum Gum fruit." Luffy replied to which Mark added, "And I ate the Spirit Spirit fruit."

"I thought they were just a myth. I never saw any real proof of them until now." Alvida said, "Are you two bounty hunters?"

"Nope we're pirates." Luffy responded as he put his arm around Mark's shoulders.

"Just the two of you? Ha on these waters?" Alvida questioned.

"Today it's just us but tomorrow we'll find our crew. Maybe next week or something" Luffy pondered, "I'll need like ten guys...yeah ten."

"Go on Coby tell me." Alvida said expecting him to respond as he usually would. But not anymore.

"Lady Alvida is...THE NUMBER ONE FAT HAG!" Coby shouted as all other pirates looked at him mouths opened. Mark and Luffy on the other hand found this hysterical.

"I'm going to join the Marines and catch a lot of bad guys then I'm going to come back and get your fat ass!" Coby shouted with tear stained eyes as he said what he longed to say for so long.

"YOU'RE DEAD KID!" Alvida screeched as she swung her club at Luffy.

Cody then shut his eyes and thought, "I finally did it! I said it and now I have no regrets!"

"Well said" Luffy told Coby as he moved in front of him.

**BANG! **The mace made contact with Luffy's head as Coby stared on in fear that Luffy died while Mark had a smirk on his face.

"That won't work, I'm rubber." Luffy said as he pushed themace off him and stretched his arm back.

"Gum...Gum...PISTOL!"**POW! ** Luff'y's arm then snapped back and slammed into Alvida's gut, sending her soaring past the ship.

All of the pirates mouths hit the floor as they just witnessed their captain sent flying, "Hey you!" Luffy said.

"Yes sir?" the pirates responded fearing for their lives.

"Go get Coby a ship. He's going to join the Marines and you're not going to stop him." Luffy said.

"Yes sir!" they responded as they ran to get the ship.

"Thanks Luffy, and you to Mark" Coby said as he looked at the two.

But the moment ended as a few Marine ships began to fire at them.

"Good timing you should head over there, but we're pirates so we have to go." Luffy said before jumping over the rail. "Goodbye Coby." Mark said following Luffy's example.

"Wait I can go near them like this they'll treat me like another pirate!" Coby shouted before following them.

**SPLASH! **They landed in a ship which caused a large wave to appear around them. This splashed a nearby ship with a orange haired girl who stared at Luffy who returned it until the wave hid them from view where they sailed away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow I can't believe we escaped." Coby said as he looked behind the boat.

"Of course no Marines are catching us today." Mark said before taking out his book and started reading.

"Hey Mark, what are you reading?" Coby asked noticing the book.

"The Autobiography of Freddie Krueger" Mark said not looking up from the book.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU" Coby screeched.

"Hey its a good read." Mark responded.

"So..uh Luffy if you and Mark are trying to find One Piece then you have to be heading to the Grand Line right?" Coby said trying to change the topic.

"Yeah that why we are trying to find an extra strong crew." Luffy said, "So you guys were talking about some pirate hunter so what's he like?"

"Oh you mean Zoro," Coby said, "last I heard was he was held up in some Marine base."

"Oh a weakling huh?" Luffy said thinking he was weak.

"No your wrong he is as vicious as a demon and twice as strong!" Coby exclaimed, "Why are you asking about him any way."

"Well if he's strong I'd ask him to join the crew," Luffy said in his carefree manner, "You okay with that Mark?"

"As long as he's strong and dependible then no worries here captain." Mark said as he put his book down.

Coby just stared blankly at the two who actually were thinking of Zoro joining them. "You guys are crazy! He was such a bad guy the Marines caught him. No...Impossible..Reckless." **BAM!**

"Why'd you hit me?" Coby said as he rubbed his now present lump.

"Cause I felt like it." Luffy responded as Mark laughed at the two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WOOOOOH! Another chapter done and dusted. Thanks to everyone who is following my story and I assure you all that I will continue to write so PEACE!


	3. Chapter 2

New Nakama More Action

Disclaimer: This is a One Piece Fan fic with some Bleach stuff. One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and I do not own One Piece or Bleach or any of its characters but I do own my OC and any reference to other shows are not mine.

Rating: T for language used at times and the blood/violence.

So without further ado So No wa kore ga hajimemashou!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was in the middle of the day in the middle of the ocean and as the seagulls squawked a voice split the air.

"WHAT A GREAT DAY!" Luffy shouted as he sat in the front of the boat while Coby fixed the sails and Mark read his book.

"If we continue like this we should make it to the Marine base in no time." Coby said as he sat down.

"Yeah lets go!" Luffy shouted as he raised his face into the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WE'RE HERE! The Marine base city!" Luffy shouted across the whole town as he jumped of the boat.

"Real subtle Luffy, at least try to keep a low profile." Mark said as he stood beside him.

"Ok." Luffy responded and with that they went off into town.

"Luffy you must be crazy if you want this guy to join you. Mark talk some sense into him." Coby said.

"Coby with Luffy it's best just to follow him and try to stay alive." Mark said from beside Coby.

"Well I haven't decided if I'll let him join yet, I have to see if he's a good guy" Luffy said in a carefree tone.

"He's locked up because he's a bad guy!" Cody exclaimed.

Luffy then turned to one of the stall owners, "Hey is that guy Zoro around here?"

All of the people around them jumped away which caused Mark to comment, "Guess they fear him still even though he's locked up."

"Well lets head to the Marine base, you want to be a Marine right Coby?" Luffy asked.

"Not yet but I heard the guy in charge of the base is called Morgan." Coby said as all people again jumped away from them.

"Now that's odd." Mark said as he saw the people jump.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It looks really ugly up close." Luffy said as they arrived at the Marine base.

"Now where's this demon?" Luffy asked as the climbed the wall near the gate.

"He wouldn't be outside Luffy he'd be in a cell somewhere in the base." Coby said.

"There he is! I'm going to get closer." Luffy said as he ran to another wall with Mark and Coby following.

"Th-that bandana, that sash on his hip... IT'S RORONOA ZORO!" Coby screeched.

In the yard was Roronoa Zoro tied to a cross made of wood with his head down. He looked younger than twenty with his green hair slightly seen from under his black bandana. He wore a white short sleeve shirt with black pants and shoes with a green sash on his hip.

"Hey if we untie those ropes then he can just walk away right?" Luffy asked with no care.

"YOU'VE GONE CRAZY!" Coby screeched at him while Mark just smiled at the two.

**"Hey you!" **the deep voice of Roronoa Zoro silenced the three, "Get lost you're an eye sore."

**TONK! **Just then a ladder suddenly appeared beside Mark as a little girl climbed up it.

"Sssshhhh!" the girl shushed the three as she jumped over the wall and walked towards Zoro with something in her hand.

"Luffy, Mark we need to stop her she'll be killed!" Coby screeched at the two on either side of him.

"What do you want kid?" Zoro said as he raised his head to look at her, "Get lost!"

"You looked hungry so I made you some rice balls." She said as she held them in front of her.

"Get out of here! Don't make me kick your ass kid!" Zoro shouted.

**"RORONOA ZORO!" **a funny looking blonde haired man with a cleft chin and purple suit said entering the yard, "Nobody likes a bully you know."

"Who's the weird guy?" Luffy said while Cony replied, "Probably a Marine. Good at least the girl will be safe."

The blonde named Helmeppo took one of the rice balls and started eating it but as soon as he did his face became one of repulsion and spat out the rice ball, "PTOOOOOOOOI! You used sugar, you're meant to use salt!"

"Bu-But I thought they'd taste better sweet." the girl said before Helmeppo threw her other rice ball on the ground and stomped on it. **STOMP! SKUSH!**

"No stop! I worked so hard!" the girl screamed as he destroyed it.

"What a mean thing to do" Coby said as Luffy and Mark looked with blank stares.

"B-but I worked so hard on them" the girl sobbed as she fell to her knees when Helmeppo said, "Didn't you know that anyone who helps a prisoner in any way will be executed."

"But since you're a child you won't die." Helmeppo said before turning to one of his Marine escorts and shouting, "You there thow this kid out otherwise I'll tell my daddy."

The Marine then walked over to the girl and grabbed her before saying, "I'm sorry, try to curl up into a ball." and then thrown her over the wall.

**WHAP! **Luffy jumped off the wall and grabbed the girl as Mark and Coby ran over.

"Hahahahaha, You are just dead set on staying alive are'nt you?" Helmeppo laughed.

"Yeah, I'm going to make the last ten days" Zoro replied, "That implies you'll make it." Helmeppo countered as he went off with the Marines. But instead of being alone, there was another person with him.

"You're stuck out here for all the world to see, are you really all that strong?" Luffy asked.

"Mind your own damn business!" Zoro replied as Luffy walked towards him.

"If I were you I'd probably starve in three days." Luffy told him.

"I've got more spirit than you'll ever have, which is why I'll survive this." Zoro said.

"Ha, what a weirdo," Luffy laughed as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Zoro shouted, "Could you... pick that up for me?" pointing with his head at the rice ball.

"You're gonna eat this?" Luffy said picking it up, "Cause it's mostly a ball of mud."

"Shut up and give it to me!" Zoro ordered as Luffy threw the remains of the rice ball into his mouth.

**CHOMP! MUNCH! CHOMP! KOFF! ACK! **Zoro ate the rice ball but coughed on the mud.

"You should have listened to me." Luffy told him.

"Tell the girl 'thanks for the food'," Zoro said as Luffy smiled and went to meet the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really he said that?" the little girl known as Rika said.

"Yep he ate all of it" Luffy said with a smile.

"Is he really as bad aas people say?" Coby asked

"No he's good because...he's getting punished for us." Rika said

"You're making no sense." Luffy stated.

"Sorry it's all that dumb Helmeppo's fault." Rika said.

**FLASHBACK**

"Make way for my doggy!" Helmeppo said as he held a sword, two Marines and a wolf that was terrorizing everyone. "Don't move and you'll be executed."

**KRESH! RAWR! **The wolf growled as it ran into a restaurant and started eating people's meals.

"You can't bring that in here!" Rika said as her mother tried to stop her.

**GRAWR!** The wolf then lunged at Rika when a stool hit it and knocked it out. **SMASH!**

Helmeppo stared at the green haired man who threw the stool and realized who he was, "You're 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro!"

"And what if I am?" Zoro asked as Helmeppo readied his sword and said, "What is a pirate hunter doing defying the Marines?"

"Can't a man finish his meal in peace?" Zoro said as Helmeppo charged at him, "RAAAH!" but Zoro dodged and kicked his sword into the roof. **THWAK!**

"AAAAHHH!" Helmeppo screamed before Zoro punched him and sent him flying into the counter. **POW! WHAM!**

"You're getting on my nerves pal," Zoro said as he drew a sword and pointed it at the horrified Helmeppo, "you and that damned mutt of yours."

"Hahahahaha, If my daddy finds out about this he'll execute the girl and her mother." Helmeppo said regaining his composure, "So why don't we make a deal between men?"

"If you take their place and let us string you up instead for say...a month. You survive and I'll be so nice I'll let you live too, so what do you say? Sound fair?" Helmeppo said.

"Then one month it is." **KLAK! ** Zoro said as he dropped his sword and went with the Marines.

**END FLASHBACK**

"It's been three weeks since then and Helmeppo beats him while he's tied up! It's not fair!" Rika concluded as she cried into her hands.

**SMASH! **Then the man himself was in the same restaurant from before, "HEY! GIVE ME SOME GROG AND KEEP THE BILL!" Helmeppo said as Luffy, Mark, Coby and Rika ran in.

"I was just thinking what to do cause I'm bored. I could always execute Zoro." Helmeppo laughed.

**POW! SLAM!** Luffy ran across the room and punched Helmeppo into a wall, "Y-You hit me!" Helmeppo shouted.

"You're scum!" Luffy roared at Coby tried to hold him back.

"Don't you know Im Morgan's Son!" Helmeppo screeched.

"Like I care!" Luffy snapped at him.

"You'll care after he executes you!" Helmeppo shouted.

"Why don't you fight like a man?" Luffy challenged him.

"Luffy ease off you don't want to get on the Marine's bad side." Coby said as he tried to calm Luffy.

"Mark, Coby. I've made up my mind," Luffy said, "Zoro is joining my crew."

"Aye, aye captain" Mark said as he handed Luffy his Straw hat that he caught since it fell off during his run and then went off to get Zoro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later at the Marine base there was a man facing a window who was very muscular, had short blonde hair and was wearing a long light blue Marine captain's coat with a high collar, black sleeveless shirt , blue pants and black boots. He was Marine captain Morgan.

"I am great," Morgan said as he smoked a cigar.

"Yes sir!" a random Marine said as he saluted, "You're right Captain Morgan Sir!"

"But lately the taxes don't compare to my greatness." Morgan said in a self righteous tone.

"Yes that's right sir!" The Marine answered, "I guess the citizens' wallets aren't very deep."

"The issue is the amount respect for me, wouldn't you agree?" Morgan said when Helmeppo came running in.

**SLAM! **"DADDY THERE'S SOMEONE I WANT EXECUTED AND I WANT IT DONE NOW!" Helmeppo screeched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WAK! WAK! WAP! **A blue haired girl and a young Zoro were dueling with training swords. **WHAM!** The girl broke through Zoro's defence and hit his face.

"You're weak Zoro," the girl taunted, "Nothing ever changes."

"I made a promise to her," Zoro thought out loud, "I can't allow myself to die in a place like this."

It was at that moment that he noticed there was two other people with him, "What are you doing here?" Zoro questioned as he saw the other person looked familiar, "Hey I've seen you before."

"You may have, does the name 'Red Spirit' Mark seem familiar." Mark said with a smirk as Zoro's face donned recognition.

"You are that pirate with a seven million berri bounty, but I thought you were a member of the 'Red Haired' crew?" Zoro queried.

"Yeah I was but I'm with my little brother now." ,ark said while gesturing to Luffy.

"Then what are _you_ doing back here?"

"I'll untie you, but only if you promise to join my crew." Luffy said.

"Your what?" Zoro asked.

"I run a pirate crew, and I'm looking for strong people to join up," Luffy said before pointing at Mark, "I already have Mark as my First Mate."

"No way! I'll never become a pirate. Screw that business." Zoro said with conviction.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked.

"They're despicable! Like I'll ever join up with one." Zoro stated.

"Come on, everyone already sees you as a vicious pirate hunter out for blood." Luffy encouraged.

"I don't care what they think." Zoro said, "I've never done anything that I regretted and I will accomplish what I want."

"Sorry but I've already decided, you're going to join my crew!" Luffy said.

"I don't give a damn what you've decided!" Zoro shouted.

"Maybe you should try a different approach Luffy" Mark weighed in.

"What will I try them?" Luffy asked.

Mark looked at Zoro and said, "Now Zoro as a swordsman myself, seeing you without your swords is a crime"

"You bastard!" Zoro shouted at him when Luffy figured out where Mark was going.

"That's a great idea!" Luffy exclaimed as he turned to Zoro, "So where is it?"

"That bastard Helmeppo took them." Zoro said as Luffy gained an smirk.

"So if we get your sword then if you want it back then you'll have to join my crew." Luffy shouted.

"You dirty snake!" Zoro roared as Luffy ran off.

"The other way Luffy." Mark said as Luffy then came to a stop and ran the right way.

"Is he really going to sneak into the base for my swords?" Zoro asked.

"Nope, he's going to cause a lot of trouble while I walk in during the confusion." Mark answered.

"He's not very smart is he?" Zoro questioned.

"Yeah but he has a heart of gold." Mark said before running off into the base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, on top of the base Morgan was ordering his men around, "Alright steady, now stand it up."

"Daddy that brat hit me! Even you haven't hit me!" Helmeppo whined.

"Do you know why I've never hit you?" Morgan asked.

"Because you think I'm great?" was Helmeppo's reply.

"No," **POW! WHAM! **Morgan then punched Helmeppo who hit a wall as Morgan smoked his cigar with a metal jaw and pointed his axe arm which gave him the name 'Axe Hand' Morgan, at him, "It's because you aren't worth hitting and the only great one here is me!"

"Now I heard there was a intruder in the execution yard" Morgan said as he turned his back to Helmeppo.

"Oh you men the little girl, I've already had her dealt with." Helmeppo replied.

"I assume that you killed her then?" Morgan said as all other men looked at him with horror.

"I didn't kill her, she's just a little girl!" Helmeppo said.

"You there!" Morgan said as he pointed at a random Marine with a green necktie instead of blue showing him to be a lieutenant, "Go into town and kill that girl."

"But sir she's just a little girl!" The Marine said, "I won't do it!"

**FO-WAK!** Morgan swung his axe arm at the Marine who fell to the ground. Dead. "Any who defy me are traitors!" Morgan shouted as everyone else looked on in fright.

"You killed him!" Helmeppo screeched as the Marines looked at the fallen Marine lieutenant.

"I used my strength to achieve the rank of captain," Morgan ranted, "and in this world rank is what matters. And as the highest ranking Marine here, I AM THE GREATEST! Isn't that right men?"

"Sir yes sir!" the Marines chorused, "You are right sir!"

"We'll kill the girl later, but for now we'll raise this symbol of my power!" on the ground was a large statue of himself, "It took years to complete but today it will stand as a symbol of my greatness!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark and Luffy walked to the front of the base when Luffy commented, "That's odd, no one's here. How are we meant to find that bastard's son and Zoro's swords?"

"It's best if we split up and get to Zoro when either one of us find the swords." Mark told him.

"Great idea!" Luffy said as they looked up at the top of the base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Marines were back to work and were pulling Morgan's statue that was fastened with ropes until one Marine bumped it. **DING!**

"Hey you!" Morgan moved behind the Marine.

"S-sorry sir I-I got careless..." the Marine stuttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the front of the base Mark and Luffy heard something coming from the roof, "Hey you hear something from up there?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I'll go see what it is." Luffy said as he readied himself.

"Ok, I'll head through that door then," Mark said as he pointed at a back door to the base, "so remember the plan Luffy."

"Right!" **BRING! **Luffy stretched his arm up to the roof and launched himself into the air, "Gum...Gum..ROCKET!" **FWUP! **Luffy's arm retracted as he flew at insane speeds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I take any damage to the statue as a sign of treason!" Morgan shouted as he readied his axe arm but stopped when a boy flew past him.

"Oh No! I'm going to fast!" Luffy shouted before grabbing one of the ropes holding the statue to stop himself. **KRAKOOM!** Unfortunately the statue fell and boke in half, hen went crashing to the ground where it shattered into rubble. Everyone on the roof looked on in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark was already done searching a few rooms when he heard the commotion. **KRAKOOM! **Mark then shook his head and sighed as he muttered, "Luffy's done it now" and then proceeded in his search.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heh heh sorry about that." Luffy said as he smiled sheepishly.

"CAPTURE HIM SO I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF!" Morgan roared as he seethed with rage.

"Yes sir!" the Marines saluted.

"Daddy that's the guy who hit me!" Helmeppo shouted as Luffy walked towards him.

"Hey I've been looking for you," Luffy said as he grabbed Helmeppo in a headlock and ran into the base.

"DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!" Morgan ordered.

"Captain! Someone is in the execution yard!" a random Marine said.

"I'm surrounded by traitors." muttered Morgan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the base Mark was still busy looking for Zoro's swords while hiding behind a wall as a few Marines ran by. "Everyone is looking for Luffy after the trouble he caused," Mark thought to himself as he smirked, "This will be simple."

And with that he ran off of check more rooms as he ran past Morgan's office where a familiar orange haired girl was busy with a safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy was running down the halls dragging Helmeppo when he asked him, "Tell me where Zoro's swors are."

"I'll tell you if you stop dragging me!" Helmeppo cried as he hit the floor repeatedly.

Luffy then lifted him up to eye level and asked, "Okay, where?"

"They're inside my room," Helmeppo replied, "we past it back there and to the left."

"Why didn't you say so earlier, now we have to go back." Luffy complained.

"Stop right there," a group of Marines armed with rifles said, "except for letting Helmeppo go."

"No way," Luffy said as he held Helmeppo infront of him, "But you can shoot me if you want."

"NOOOO!" Helmeppo screeched, "PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the execution yard Coby was busy trying to untie Zoro as he said, "Get out of here, that maniac will kill you for what your doing."

"I can't let the Marines act like this," Coby muttered, " Marines should be honorable."

"Look kid I can't leave I've got ten days left and..." Zoro began but Coby cut him off.

"Well not really they're going to execute you tomorrow." Coby said.

"What!"

"Helmeppo was never going to honor the agreement and was going to kill you from the start, that's why Luffy got mad and punched him."

**"STOP RIGHT THERE!" **Morgan shouted with a platoon of Marines with him, "For the crime of treason against me you will die where you stand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yep, this looks like your room." Luffy said as he looked around Helmeppo's room. The room was very feminine, filled with flowers and was pure white with pink decorations.

Luffy quickly noticed three swords in the corner when he had a problem, "Which one is Zoro's?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Huh, I wonder If Luffy knows Zoro uses three swords," Mark said to himself but then shrugged, "Oh well he'll figure it out."

And with that he checked more rooms as he neared Helmeppo's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy then realized that Helmeppo passed out when he heard a noise from outside. Luffy went to the window where he saw what the commotion was, "COBY!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Marines armed their rifles as Morgan continued talking to Coby and Zoro, "You've pulled some interesting moves here. What is this? Some poorly executed coup you two planned with Straw Hat?"

"I've always fought alone instead of hiding behind expendable cronies." Zoro retorted.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me. You may be a strong fighter but under my authority you're a rat about to be thrown out with the trash." Morgan taunted, "TAKE AIM MEN!"

"No!" Zoro thought as he stared at the Marines and their guns, "I afford to die here." As he started to remember a black-haired girl.

"You're weak Zoro. Nothing ever changes." She said.

"FIRE!" Morgan ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy grabbed the sides of the window sill and walked backwards stretching his arms. **BREEN! **"Gum...Gum...ROCKET!" **VROOM! KRASH! **Luffy launched himself forward through the window and into the air.

**BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG! **The Marines fired their rifles, but Luffy landed infront of Zoro and Coby and took the shots. **PAP!PAP!PAP!PAP!PAP!**

"LUFFY NO!" Coby screamed.

"STRAW HAT!" Morgan yelled.

**BREEEN! **The bullets embedded into Luffy and began to stretch out of his back as everyone looked at him stunned, "SEE YA!" **BA-ZING! **Luffy shouted as the bullets were launched out of him in every direction and one went right passed Morgan's head.

"Hahaha," Luffy laughed without any wounds, "That won't work on me! Told ya I was strong!"

"What the hell are you?" Zoro asked still stunned.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy answered as he gave him a thumbs up, "And I'm going to be the king of the pirates!" Luffy said with his trademark grin.

"I didn't know which one was yours so I grabbed them all." Luffy said as he held all three swords infront of Zoro.

"They're all mine," Zoro told him, "I use Santoryu, the three sword style."

"Just take 'em. But remember if you fight with me you'll be a government defined vilian." Luffy said with a smile.

"You must be the son of the devil," Zoro commented with a smirk, " because I'm in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn, Luffy must have got here first." Mark commented as he entered Helmeppo's room at last. He walked over to the destroyed window and said, "Yep, definitely Luffy."

Mark then looked outside and saw the commotion, "Well, better help Luffy out of another mess." And with that he jumped through the window with tremendous speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah! Now I have two nakama!" Luffy said ass he did a happy jig at the completely wrong time.

"Yeah, but can you hurry up and untie me!" Zoro interrupted.

"Wh-what is he? Bullets bounce off him." One Marine asked.

"He is no ordinary human," Morgan explained, "He must have eaten one of the devil fruits."

"But all who oppose me must die. If bullets won't work, THEN WE CHOP!" Then all the Marines charged at the trio.

"Damn it these knots are tight." Luffy said as he struggled to untie the ropes.

"Hurry up and untie me!" Zoro screeched.

"I think the knots became tighter." Luffy commented.

**"LUFFY MOVE!" **Mark ordered as he ran over and once he was out of the way Mark drew his sword and cut Zoro's ropes in one swing. **SHUK!**

Luffy then gave Zoro his swords as the Marines closed in, "Look out!" Coby shouted.

**KLANG! **Zoro had all three swords drawn, one in his left and right hands and one in his mouth. He was currently holding back eight Marines.

"Roronoa Zoro." Morgan said in a stunned tone.

"Whoa! Cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Sweet." Mark said as he looked at Zoro with interest.

"Make a move and you die." Zoro threatened the eight Marines.

"All right, I'll become a pirate." Zoro said with resolve, "I give you my word. But hear this, I will achieve my dream and if I ever fade from it I want you to stop me and take responsibility."

"What's your dream?" Luffy asked with Mark by his side as Coby stood nearby.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman! And I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world." Zoro answered.

"World's greatest swordsman," Luffy said with a smirk, "the king of the pirates wouldn't have any less,"

"You talk big," Zoro said as he still held the Marines back.

"But we can back it up," Mark said, " I'm going to be the ultimate adventurer and find Raftel."

"What are you standing around for?" Morgan shouted, "Hurry up and kill all four of them!"

"You may want to duck," Luffy said as he moved his leg back, "Gum...Gum...WHIP!" **SWOOING! **Luffy's leg stretched and took out the eight Marines. **SWAK!**

"Great job Luffy." Mark said as he walked beside him.

"You knocked them all down." Coby shouted.

"Want to tell me what you are?" Zoro asked.

"I'm just a man who ate the Gum Gum fruit." Luffy answered.

"He's a rubber man?" A random Marine asked.

"Sir we could barely handle Zoro, we can't fight a rubber man and that other pirate has yet to do anything." another Marine complained.

"Those who just showed weakness, take your guns and shoot yourselves," Morgan ordered, "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITH WEAK MEN!"

"What babies, "Zoro commented, "This will be quick."

Luffy then charged at the Marines with Mark following before he jumped over him and then his sword became covered in red energy which radiated from the blade, "Cutting Spirit...STRIKE!" **SLISH!** Mark slashed all of the Marines ahead of Luffy, giving him a clear shot to Morgan.

"Wh-What the hell, he must have eaten a devil fruit as well." one of the Marines said.

"Good move, but what are you then?" Zoro asked Mark.

"I simply ate the Spirit Spirit fruit so I became a spirit man." Mark smirked.

**WHUNK! **Luffy attempted to punch Morgan but he blocked it with his axe arm, "You no rank worthless punk!" Morgan said as Luffy jumped off him, "You can't beat me, I'M MARINE CAPTAIN AXE HAND MORGAN!"

"And I'm Luffy, nice to meet ya." Luffy replied.

Morgan swung at Luffy at hopes of cutting him in half but Luffy dodged. **SLISH! **Morgan the tried to hit Luffy again but Luffy jumped over his head as Morgan's axe hit the ground cracking it. **FWHAM!**

Luffy then lashed out at Morgan's face with his feet knocking him down. **WHUNK!**

"You runt!" Morgan roared as he recovered and tried to hit Luffy again but Luffy jumped as spun mid-air and kicked Morgan again. **SWISH! KA-WAK!**

Morgan hit the ground again as the Marines were amazed at how Luffy was beating him. "You Marines ruined Coby's dream!" Luffy shouted as he punched Morgan. **POW!**

**"STOP STRAW HAT!" **Helmeppo shouted but Luffy kept punching Morgan. **POW! **"You idiot stop I have your friend hostage here" He was holding a pistol at Coby's head a bit shakily.

"Ahem." Mark said as he got Luffy's attention off Morgan and to Helmeppo.

"LUFFY DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME DON'T LET MY DEATH STOP YOU!" Coby shouted with courage.

"I know." Luffy said as he grabbed his shoulder and moved over to them, "See ya big idiot Coby's ready to die."

"DON'T MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT!" Helmeppo screeched before Morgan moved behind Luffy ready to strike.

"Gum...Gum...PISTOL" Luffy launched his fist into Helmeppo's face sending him flying while Zoro sliced Morgan down.

"Nice job guys." Luffy said with a smile.

"Just doing my job, _captain."_ Zoro said as Mark simply nodded with a smile of his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morgan got beat!" A Marine shouted as the other simply looked at the trio with astonishment.

"If any of you still want to fight then step forward." Zoro said as he eyed the Marine while Mark rested his hand on his blade and Luffy looked at the Marines indifferently.

To their surprise the Marines celebrated and threw their swords, hats and guns into the air shouting things like, "WE'RE FREE!" and, "MORGAN'S REIGN IS OVER!"

"What a bunch of weirdos," Luffy commented, "They're happy their captains gone."

"Actually, I believe that they only served Morgan through fear and now he's gone." Mark explained.

**FWUMP! **Zoro suddenly collapsed passed out on the floor due to the worn off adrenaline.

"Don't worry guys he's just hungry," Mark said as he picked Zoro up and slung one arm on his shoulder, "let's go get something to eat and rest a bit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later Luffy, Mark, Zoro and Coby were sitting at a table in a tavern. Mark and Coby ate a normal amount of food while Zoro who hadn't eaten in weeks had a huge amount. Luffy was still eating when the others finished.

"I'm stuffed!" Zoro announced, "Three weeks with no food waas more tasking than I thought!"

"Light weight" Luffy said as he continued eating.

"How can you eat more than me when I haven't had food in weeks?" Zoro asked.

"His stomach is rubber and combined with fighting he burns through it quickly." Mark answered as he read his book.

"Don't worry have as much as you like. You did save the town." Rika's mother said.

"You were amazing!" Rika said to Luffy.

"I know!" Luffy said, "And I'll be greater when I'm king of the pirates."

"So Luffy," Zoro said, "where are we headed after we're finished here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Luffy said, "We're going to the Grand Line."

**PWOOOOOF! **Coby spat out his drink and shouted, "Luffy you guys can't you'll die!"

"Luffy I was born in the Grand Line and I can tell you that if we aren't prepared then that place will chew us up and we won't have a second chance." Mark told them.

"Too bad that's where we're going" Luffy said with a smirk.

"Can't change the fact that we're going." Zoro said as he lined back into his chair.

"Yeah looks like we're heading there." Mark said as he smirked and pocketed his book.

**"Hey you guys," **A Marine said as he entered the tavern. He was Commander Ripper who wore a normal Marine outfit with a green necktie. He had dark skin and a black goatee and was followed by a group of Marines, "But are you pirates?"

"Yep and these two are my crewmembers so it's official." Luffy said as he pointed at Zoro and Mark.

"We're thankful that you saved the town but because your pirates we'll have to ask you to leave." Ripper said, " But because of what you did we won't report you to headquarters."

"Hey are you Marines crazy they saved our lives!" The villagers shouted.

"Well time to go, thanks for the food lady." Luffy said as the trio stood up and went for the door.

"Aren't you a part of their crew?" Ripper asked as Coby didn't move.

"No he isn't but I can tell you what he's been doing," Luffy said, "There was this big fat lady, I think her name was Alvida."

"Please stop Luffy" Coby thought as he was losing his chance to join the Marines, "SHUT UP!" **POW! **Coby punched Luffy as everyone looked shocked but Zoro and Mark who smirked.

"That was dumb." **POW!** Luffy said as he repeatedly punched Coby. **POW!POW!**

"Enough!" Ripper shouted, "Just get out of here before you cause anymore trouble!" Zoro walked forward and pulled Luffy off Coby, "It's obvious he's not with you so go."

The trio then left and left Coby beat up on the ground, "That was his plan?" Coby thouht, "He was letting me achieve my dream but I still needed help. Nothing's different."

The three pirates nearly made it to the docks with Mark's help as he had a sense of direction when Coby stood up, "Sir!"

"Yes what is it?" Ripper replied.

"Please let me join the Marines!" Coby shouted.

"Sir I have to say that I'm against it. I wouldn't be if Marines hadn't turned out to be pirate spies. We should have a background check." A Marine protested.

"NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I WILL BE A MARINE!" Coby shouted.

"I can't tell you how many comrades have died against pirates so this is a big atep your taking." Ripper said to a now surprised Coby.

"S-so..." Coby said.

"Permission granted." Ripper said.

"Thank you sir!" Coby saluted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a weak act you put on there," Zoro said, "wouldn't be surprised if they saw through it."

"Luffy never could lie to save his life" Mark added.

"Coby can handle it, I believe In him." Luffy said

"Guess it's good we're leaving cause everyone hates us" Zoro said.

"Actually they don't but they have to follow orders so they asked us to leave." Mark countered.

"Right." Zoro said as they got into the boat.

**"L-LUFFY!" **They turned around to the pier and saw Coby, Rika and Rika's mother standing there, "I CAN NEVER THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Never seen a Marine thank a pirate before. That's one for the history books" Zoro commented.

"That's true but when has a pirate befriended a Marine?" Mark countered.

"Guess your right." Zoro said as he sat down.

"Coby we'll meet again someday!" Luffy shouted as they sailed away.

**"ALL HANDS SALUTE!" **Came the voice of Ripper as he and the other Marines saluted the thrre behind Coby.

"Those are some good friends you have there." Commented Ripper, "Now men since we have violated Marine law we will go without food for three days!"

"YES SIR!" the Marines said not caring.

_"I know we will meet again some day," _Coby thought, "_Deep inside I feel it as much as I've ever felt anything. Even if we are divided as pirates and Marine I look forward to that day."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Off on the horizon the three were being taken anywhere thewind took them in their was at the front with Mark at the right side and Zoro on the left. "At last our crew has set sail."

"I've got a feeling some adventures are ahead of us" Zoro commented.

"Yeah but who doesn't love an adventure" Mark said from his book.

"Hey Mark what is that book your reading?" Zoro asked.

"The autobiography of Freddy Krueger." Mark answered.

"Who's that?" Zoro questioned.

"Look." Mark said as he held the book in front of him.

Zoro read a bit before going pale and shouting, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hahahaha, I'll be king of the pirates, I know it." Luffy said to himself as they sailed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Done and this was a long one and I hope you continue reading and PLEASE REVIEW! So until next time Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

New Nakama More Action

Disclaimer: This is a One Piece Fan fic with some Bleach stuff. One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and I do not own One Piece or Bleach or any of its characters but I do own my OC and any reference to other shows are not mine.

Rating: T for language used at times and the blood/violence.

So without further ado So No wa kore ga hajimemashou!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three pirates were drifting along peacefully until Luffy broke it.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy complained. Luffy and Zoro was sitting beside each other as Mark read his book with his back against the mast of the boat.

"It's funny that you have no navigational skills" Zoro commented.

"Why? Drifting along has worked very well so far. What about you? You're meant to some great 'Pirate Hunter'!" Luffy said

"I don't ever remember calling myself that," Zoro replied, "I followed a man after I was out at sea but couldn't find my way home. So I went after pirates in the area and made some money for food."

"So you got lost?" Luffy asked.

"SHUT UP I DIDN'T GET LOST!" Zoro shouted, "Anyway what kind of pirate can't navigate? We need a navigator."

"Yeah but first a musician." Luffy said.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Zoro screeched. They collapsed on the boat as Zoro thought how he joined a crew with Luffy as a captain.

"Guys we need an actual navigator because without a map I can't take us anywhere." Mark said as he pocketed his book and decided to enter the fray.

"Hey look a bird." Zoro said as the others looked up and saw the small bird in the sky.

"LET'S EAT IT!" Luffy exclaimed to the others as this would resolve the issue.

"But how?" Zoro asked.

"I'll catch it," Luffy said as he stretched his arms and grabbed a hold of the mast **SPLOING! **"Gum...Gum...ROCKET!" Luffy launched himself at the bird at tremendous speeds. **FWOOSH!**

"Makes sense" Zoro said.

"Yeah but with Luffy it never ends well" Mark added.

But they realized that the bird was bigger than they thought as it opened its beak and grabbed Luffy by his head. **CHOMP! **

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed, "HELP ME!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Mark and Zoro said as they rowed after Luffy and the bird.

Mark looked ahead of the boat and saw three pirates floating on the sea calling out for help, "Zoro we got ship wreckers ahead."

"Dammit we don't have time for this" Zoro said, "Hey we can't slow down so grab on!"

"Huh?" **BAM! **The boat smashed into the three but managed to grab a hold of it and climb in.

"You two trying to kill us?!" one of the three said.

"Why are these two so reckless?" another asked.

"Hey stop this boat!" the third said as he drew his sword, "We're pirates under Captain Buggy."

"What?" Mark and Zoro said as they looked at each other and smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few seconds later the three now beat up pirates were rowing the boat as Mark and Zoro tried to find Luffy and the bird as they lost sight of them.

"We're sorry Mr. Pirate Hunter, sir, Mr. Red Spirit, sir," apologized one of the three pirates as they continued to row.

"You guys made us lose track of our captain." Mark said with a glare.

"Just keep rowing otherwise you'll be sorry" Zoro said with his own glare.

"So why were you in the ocean?" Mark asked with curiosity.

"I'll tell you! It's cause that girl!" a pirate with a hat that had Buggy's skull on it.

"Yeah it's all her fault!" the pirate with long orange hair shouted.

"She was cute though." the third pirate with short black hair said.

"You see we finished robbing a ship and were heading back to captain Buggy," the orange haired pirate began.

They went on to tell them how a boat with a teenaged girl that had orange hair seemed to be passed out. The three pirates pulled next to her when she woke up and asked for help and pay them with the money in her treasure chest.

They checked the chest but it was empty and when they turned around the girl was on their boat with their treasure and told them a storm was coming. Then as if by magic a storm hit and sunk their ship which left them stranded.

"And that's what happened, bad huh?" the orange haired pirate said.

"She predicted the weather huh?" Zoro said.

"She'd be a good navigator." Mark added.

"You guys said you were under Buggy but who is he?" Mark said.

"You haven't heard of Captain Buggy?" the pirate with a hat said, "He's dangerous cause he ate on of the devil fruits."

"A devil fruit huh?" Zoro said

"Join the club" Mark added with a smirk.

"Take us to Buggy now" Mark said.

"What are you planning?" Zoro asked.

"If we find this Buggy we might find Luffy" Mark explained.

"Good idea" Zoro commented

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little bit away on Organ Island in a town called Orange Town there was a carnival like pirate ship docked. Here we find a certain orange haired eighteen year old girl running from a few pirates. She was holding a rolled up piece of paper and was wearing a white and blue short sleeved shirt with a yellow skirt that had two rings on the side with brown high-heeled sandals.

"Stop! You can't escape!" One of the pirates shouted.

"I've finally got it!" the girl whose name is Nami thought, "The chart to the Grand Line!"

"Damn it! If we don't get that chart back then captain Buggy will kill us!" one pirate said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time on top of a nearby bar, "Captain Buggy, there is a weird object flying in the sky! What will we do?" a random pirate asked.

"Use the cannon and shoot it down" was Captain Buggy's response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami was still running from the pirates when they heard a cannon fire and a teenaged boy land in between Nami and the pirates. **BOOM! CRASH!**What was more shocking was that Luffy got up without any harm.

"What happened?" Nami asked the question on all their minds.

"Wow I survived," Luffy said as he got out of the hole he made, "and that was awesome."

Nami then got a devious smirk and said, "Hey boss! You came back to rescue me."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked as Nami stared at him

Nami then ran of shouting, "They're all yours boss, have fun!."

"Oi! She's getting away!" One of the pirates said.

"Doesn't matter we got her boss" another pirate responded.

"Hey do you guys know where I can get some food?" Luffy asked.

"Food is the least of your worries" one of the pirates said as he punched Luffy and knocked his hat off his head.

Luffy punched the pirate and knocked him out before grabbing his hat and put it back on his head, "You guys better watch my hat"

"You bastard!" the two pirates said before they charged at him.

"Gum...Gum...PISTOL!" **POW!** Luffy punched the two pirates in the face and knocked them out.

"Wow your strong" Nami said as she jumped down from a nearby roof onto a balcony.

"Hey your the girl who set me up," Luffy said, "who are you?"

"I'm a thief who steals from pirates, MY name's Nami." she responded, "Hey why don't we team up."

"Thanks anyway but I'll pass" Luffy said as he walked away.

"Hey at least think about it" Nami shouted as she ran after him.

**Grumble! **Luffy's stomach then roared as Nami then smiled, "Well come with me and I'll get you some food."

"Really! Wooh!" Luffy shouted as Nami looked at him in stunned silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on top of the Drinker's Pub with a clown pirate flag on it. The skull and crossbones had a large red nose with three lines coming out of the eye holes. Down in a large tent Buggy the Clown was mad. "You still haven't caught the thief yet?" Buggy asked a pirate. Buggy had blue hair and a large red clown nose. He had a skull and crossbones painted on his head under his orange captain hat.

"They should catch her soon sir" the pirate responded.

"This is unacceptable!" Buggy shouted, "If we are planning to go to the Grand Line why was the chart unguarded?!"

"It was just sitting on a table downstairs," the pirate responded, "it was as plane as the nose on your face."

"WHAT ABOUT MY NOSE?!" Buggy shouted as he got in the pirates face," Is my nose funny to you?" Buggy asked.

"No sir! It was a mistake" the pirate responded.

"Who am I?" Buggy asked as the pirate was raised into the air and grasped his throat for air.

"Y-you...are ...captain Buggy" the pirate responded.

"Yes and I will over look your slip up this once." Buggy said as the pirate dropped to the ground, "Now get my chart back!"

"Yes sir!" the pirates responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later Nami and Luffy were inside a random house as Luffy gorged himself on food, "Yum! So do you live here by yourself?"

"I don't live here, all the people left because of Buggy," Nami said, "I just stay here for now"

"So your just a petty thief" Luffy said.

"Hey I only steal from those who deserve it" Nami countered.

"A thief is a thief" Luffy said.

"Well I've got to collect one hundred million berries so this chart will help" Nami said as he put the map away.

"What do you need it for?" Luffy asked.

"It's a secret." Nami said.

"You must be a navigator" Luffy said.

"Yep and the best one you'll ever meet." Nami responded.

"Great I've been looking for a navigator to join my crew." Luffy said.

"Really! " Nami said before frowning and saying, "No!"

"You must be a pirate." Nami said.

"Yep and I promised the man who gave me this hat that I'd be a great one" Luffy said as he looked at his hat.

"No, there is nothing I despise more than pirates," Nami said, "I only like money and tangerines"

"Your loss" Luffy said as he continued eating.

"I might join you if you do one thing for me" Nami said suddenly.

"Really then I'll do anything" Luffy said as he turned to Nami.

"Then your going to come with me to meet Buggy but first," Nami said as she pulled out a rope and tied Luffy up.

"Why did you tie me up?" Luffy asked.

"It's only for appearance" Nami responded.

"Well let's go!" Luffy said as he ran out the door with Nami following holding the rope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on the roof of the Drinker's Pub..."WHAT?!"

"You lost the thief!" Buggy screamed in outrage.

"Please forgive us captain!" the three pirates from before pleaded before another pirate came running to Buggy, "Captain Buggy!" the dark skinned pirate with a pointed hat shouted.

"The thief's back with a prisoner" the pirate said.

"What!" Buggy said as Nami and Luffy then walked in front of Buggy.

"I've caught the thief captain Buggy," Nami said as she walked toward Buggy, "and here's your chart"

"Thanks for returning the chart but why?" Buggy asked.

"I had a fight with my boss," Nami said, "So I came here to join your crew"

"Hahahahahahah, I like you," Buggy laughed, "Of course you can join"

"Mission accomplished," Nami thought, "I'm a part of the crew, pirates are so easy"

**CLANG! **"Hey guys why am I in a cage?" Luffy asked as he was placed into a large iron cage.

"Girl what is your name?" Buggy asked.

"I'm Nami sir" Nami responded.

"Now lets have a welcome party for Nami!" Buggy shouted as the pirates began to celebrate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later the party was still in full swing and Luffy was trying to get some food from inside the cage when suddenly bugy shouted, "Men it's time to prepare the Buggy Ball!"

"YEAH!" the pirates shouted as they moved a large cannon so it faced the town and rolled a large red cannonball with Buggy's insignia on it into the cannon.

"Sir! The cannon is ready" one of the pirates said.

"Alright, FIRE!" Buggy shouted as the pirates light the fuse.

**KA-BOOM-OOOM-OOOM! **The red ball barrelled forward and blasted through a long row of houses in the town. When the cannonball stopped it exploded and reduced all houses it hit to nothing but rubble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was one hell of an explosion" Zoro said as he, Mark and the three pirates docked at the port.

"You can say that again" Mark added, "I think it came from that pub over there"

"Well then lets see what this is all about" Zoro said as he and Mark ran towards the pub and left the three pirates on the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was truly flashy," Buggy commented as Nami looked on in shock, "with this and my devil fruit I will easily conquer the Grand Line"

"But I'm supposed to conquer the Grand Line and become the king of the pirates" Luffy said.

"Bwahahahaha, that won't ever happen to a kid like you," Buggy laughed, "Men aim the cannon at the cage"

Buggy's men the positioned the cannon so it pointed at Luffy and was about to light it when he noticed Nami beside him and got an idea. "Now it's time to prove your loyalty Nami by blowing up your old boss"

"That's okay captain we don't need to kill him now so lets get back to the party and have more fun" Nami replied. Just because Buggy can kill people with ease doesn't mean Nami can.

"This is more fun so do it!" Buggy ordered as he handed Nami matches which caused the pirates to cheer.

"That's what happens when you take on pirates with half assed resolve," Luffy said as he stared at Nami.

"What to kill someone, is that a pirates resolve?" Nami asked

"Nope, It's willing to put your life on the line" Luffy stated.

"Here new chick let me show you how's done" one of the pirates said as he took the matches and lit the cannon. Nami then reached under her skirt and grabbed a three section bow staff and smashed his head. **POW! **

"Don't get any ideas!" Nami shouted as she looked at Luffy, "Pirates took away someone dear to me and I will never become like one!"

"Ok then, thanks anyway," Luffy responded, "What the fuse is still going?!"

"The fuse," Nami said as she grabbed the burning fuse and smothered it out with her hands. **FSSSSSSSSS! **"Aaaahhhhh!" Nami yelled as the fuse burned her hands.

"Get her men!" Buggy commanded as his men charged Nami.

"Look out!" Luffy shouted as he saw the pirates coming up from behind Nami. **BA-BAM!**

The pirates were knocked out before they came close to Nami as Mark and Zoro stood in front of them.

"Hey Zoro, Mark great timing" Luffy said as he smiled at the two.

"How do you always get into these sort of messes Luffy" Mark sighed.

"Don't know but at least they're interesting" Luffy replied.

"D-did he just call him Zoro?" a pirate stammered, "Y-yeah and he called that other one Mark," another replied, "I-I think he's that 'Red Spirit' Mark"

_"These are the crewmembers he mentioned," _Nami thought, _"That one's Zoro the Pirate Hunter and the other one is that Red Spirit Mark guy. He knew that they would come"_

"So your Zoro," Buggy said, "If you and your partner want my head then this will be hard for you"

"Actually I gave up Pirate Hunting," Zoro replied, "And he's not my partner"

"Well killing you two will raise my reputation" Buggy said.

"Try it and your dead" Zoro threatened.

"Trust me when I tell you that he's serious" Mark added.

"Oh is that so?" Buggy said as he twirled his knives.

"Well you asked for it" Zoro said as he drew one sword and put it in his mouth and held the other two.

"Get them Captain!" Buggy's crew cheered as Buggy ran at Zoro whilst he took a fighting stance.

"DIE FLASHILY!" Byggy shouted, **SLISH! **Zoro attacked Buggy who fell to the ground in pieces.

"That wasn't much of a fight" Zoro commented.

"Wow he was weak," Luffy said, "Nice work Zoro"

"That was too easy" Mark muttered.

"No way" Nami said as Buggy's crew began to laugh.

_"What is with these pirates, Their captain dies and they laugh about it" _Nami thought.

"I don't get it what's so funny?" Zoro asked when suddenly he was stabbed from behind **SHUNK!**, "What the?" The dagger went through is lower left side of his stomach as he began to bleed.

The dagger was stabbed into him with Buggy's hand as it left Zoro and returned to Buggy who was standing up right now without a scratch.

"I ate the Chop Chop fruit," Buggy said, "That is the name of the devil fruit I ate and now no sword can kill me. I'm a Chop Chop Man!"

"A Chop Chop Man? That's ridiculous" Luffy the Gum Gum Man said.

"But I thought that Devil Fruits were a myth" Nami said.

"I assure you that they're not but for now we need to leave" Mark said.

"Finish him captain" Buggy's crew cheered.

_"The tables have turned ," _Nami thought_, "If we don't do something then we'll all die"_

"STABING SOMEONE IN THE BACK IS DIRTY BIG NOSE!" Luffy yelled.

"Idiot don't call..." Nami shouted

"WHO HAS A BIG NOSE?!" Buggy detached his hand and it flew towards Luffy with a knife but he caught it in his mouth and threw it away. **WHAP! **

"Zoro get up and hurry over here" Mark said as he ran to the cannon and hoisted it into the air before it fell down facing the opposite direction. **THOOM!**

"Right" Zoro replied with a smirk as he ran over.

"The cannon's pointing at us!" Buggy screeched.

"Light it" Zoro said as he ran past Nami who lit it easily.

"NO! LOOK OUT!" Buggy shouted as the cannon fired, **KA-KA-BOOOM! **The Buggy Ball fired and left a huge cloud of dust and debris.

"Time to go guys" Mark said

"Who are you?" Zoro asked looking at Nami as Markted the cage onto his back with a great feat of strength.

"She's our navigator" Luffy said from the cage.

"I don't think so" Nami said.

"Zoro are you alright?" Mark asked.

"I'll be fine" Zoro said as he held his wound.

"Well we should get out of here and rest" Mark suggested.

"Yeah, see you Nami" Luffy said as they left.

Nami thought about leaving when she saw the dust clear but still had one thing to do first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I won't stand for this," Buggy said as he somehow survived, "this is a declaration of war"

"Captain Buggy" A man wearing blue pants and a fuzzy white costume with his hear styled so it looked like ears. He was riding a large lion with a purple mane. He was 'Beast Tamer' Mohji and was Buggy's first mate. The lion was called Richie. "I will deal with these pirates"

"Alright then" Buggy said with a sinister smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Done and so review and read. So PEACE!


End file.
